friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle - Rozdział VI
Hejka ^^ Dzisiaj rozdział trochę krótszy, ale mam nadzieję, że nie będzie źle ( po ostatnim jeszcze muszę naprostować parę rzeczy XP) ''Nie, tak nie można!'' - Naprawdę? - zapytała z nutą niedowierzania w głosie. - A myślisz, że dlaczego przyszedłem? - uśmiechnął się - Ale dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej? To ja powinienem cię przeprosić... - Nie - przerwała mu - Miałeś prawo mieć innych przyjaciół. Byłam samolubna i chciałam cię tylko dla siebie. Ja... po prostu myślałam... że się samo ułoży. - Ciągle możemy się przyjaźnić - wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę - ale musisz przeprosić Marinette i pozostałych - złapała jego dłoń i też wstała - I już nie będziesz obrażać ani ich, ani nikogo innego. - Dla mojego przyjaciela zrobię wszystko - uśmiechnęła się - ale oni i tak chyba nie będą zadowoleni. No, ale co ma być, to będzie - i ruszyła w stronę pizzerii. Adrien szedł parę kroków za nią. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie na wspomnienie dawnych czasów. Parę lat temu też szli razem przez ten park. Ona z przodu, on trochę z tyłu. Byli wtedy przyjaciółmi. I teraz znowu są. W końcu stanęli przed drzwiami. Chloe zatrzymała się na chwilę, odetchnęła głęboko, po czym weszła do środka. Alya, Nino i Marinette siedzieli tak samo jak ich zostawili. Tylko pizza zniknęła. Blondynka podeszła do stolika i powiedziała: - Przepraszam was. Pewnie dla was to jedno marne słowo nie znaczy nic, wobec wszystkich wyzwisk, jakie wygłosiłam pod waszym adresem, ale naprawdę żałuję - obdarzyła ich szczerym, acz smutnym uśmiechem - Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się między nami z czasem... ułoży. To... do zobaczenia - dodała i poszła w kierunku drzwi. Nie odwracając się, odeszła w swoją stronę. Alya i Nino spojrzeli na siebie, po czym wstali. - Wiecie, my już chyba pójdziemy - powiedziała szatynka - przejdziemy się, a wy sobie pogadacie - potem każde z nich zapłaciło swoją część rachunku i wyszli z budynku, machając im na pożegnanie. Po chwili Marinette i Adrien zrobili to samo. - Mari? Ee... mogę cię odprowadzić? - Jasne - odpowiedziała. Już nie była zła, ale ciekawiło ją, co jej powie. No i właśnie miłość jej życia zaproponowała, że ją odprowadzi. Chłopak opowiedział jej o Chloe. O tym, co mu powiedziała w parku i o tym, jak ponownie stali się przyjaciółmi. - To nie jesteś zła? - zapytał na koniec. Nie wiedział czemu, ale bardzo mu zależało, żeby nie była. - Nie. Skoro Chloe postanowiła się zmienić, to w sumie nie mam o co być zła. No i wyswataliśmy Nino i Alyę - uniosła rękę i przybili piątkę. Okazało się, że już stoją obok piekarni rodziców dziewczyny. - To do zobaczenia - Adrien właściwie nie był pewien, co powinien teraz zrobić, więc pocałował ją w policzek i odszedł szybkim krokiem. Gdy się obejrzał, żeby na nią spojrzeć, wpadł na słup. - Ała! - wyrwało mu się - Widziała to? - zapytał Plagga. - Nie, chyba już weszła do środka - odparło stworzonko. - To dobrze - blondyn otworzył szerzej oczy, wszedł w jeden z ciemnych zaułków i złapał się za głowę - Co się ze mną dzieje? - Ty ją lubisz. Ale tak lubisz, lubisz. - Nie, tak nie można! To byłoby nie fair w stosunku do nich obu - powiedział, mając na myśli Marinette i Biedronkę. - Miłość nie wybiera... - Plagg przybrał filozoficzną minę. - A coś ty taki poetycki? - zapytał Adrien z rozbawieniem. - Na głodzie robi się różne rzeczy - odparł, a na widok miny chłopaka wyjaśnił - Nie jadłem nic już mega długo. Może dzisiaj obyło się bez przemiany, ale patrzenie na was strasznie mnie zmęczyło. A właściwie słuchanie. - No dobra, już dobra - i udał się w stronę domu, żeby dać swojemu kwami jego upragniony camembert. W tym czasie Marinette w swoim pokoju z radości skakała aż pod sufit. ---- I hope You like it ^^ :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach